


Live, Laugh, and Love at the Boat House

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: AER Series [1]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky really has no idea how he got into this position, figuratively or literally, but he’s not about to complain. No way in hell is he going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live, Laugh, and Love at the Boat House

It’s not unusual for Aaron and Eric to take off for a weekend at Lake Austin. They do so at least once a month. Sometimes they go for a single day and night. Sometimes for a few, depending on what Eddie Reese lets them get away with. Sometimes the trips are all inclusive; anyone and everyone getting invited up to the lake house for a big barbecue cookout. Sometimes it’s a smaller group, just some of the guys going up. Ricky’s gone a couple dozen times. It’s always a good time. He gets invited to the big weekends, and since 2008, to the smaller ones too. It’s fun to go out on the lake in the boat, to learn to wakeboard, and to spend time in the water for fun, not for work. To hang out at the lake house with all his teammates and watch movies, play pool, shoot the breeze.

 

So, when Eric stops him after practice in the last week of April just after his 23rd birthday and invites him out to the lake the next day for a few days off, Ricky thinks nothing is out of the ordinary. He assumes there’ll be a bunch of guys going. He reschedules a date he had planned for Saturday night, nothing serious just a girl he’s just getting to know, and packs a bag heading up there early on Saturday, right after morning practice.

 

He’s surprised but not unnerved when he sees only Aaron’s truck sitting parked outside. He grabs up his bag and heads to the front door, knocking. It’s Eric who answers, smiling that bright wide smile that makes all the Freshman girls on the Longhorns team swoon. He looks comfortable, relaxed, healthy. Ricky smiles in greeting, getting a half-hug and a hand-shake from the older man.

 

“Ricky, glad you could make it. Drop your stuff by the door. We’ll deal with it later. You hungry?” he asks heading for the kitchen. “We have beer!” he offers over his shoulder. Ricky laughs, dropping his backpack at the foot of the stairs and leaving his jacket over the end of the banister. He follows Eric into the kitchen, where Aaron is making sandwiches. “Look who finally got here,” Eric teases going for the fridge. Aaron looks up and smiles at Ricky. It’s the smile that makes the edges of his eyes crinkle up. They’re both genuinely glad to see him. Aaron pulls Ricky into the same half hug, half handshake Eric did, and points him to a stool on the other side of the kitchen counter. Ricky complies climbing up and leaning on the counter to check out what Aaron is creating with such determination.

 

“Was the drive okay?” Aaron asks, adding tomatoes and fresh bacon to the tops of his sandwiches. Ricky nods, reaching out for and snagging a leftover piece of bacon. His hand gets slapped but Aaron doesn’t try to snatch it back, so Ricky counts it as a victory.

 

“It was fine. I beat most of the traffic. Missed you guys at practice this morning,” Ricky says. Eric’s back a second later, climbing up beside Ricky on the second stool. He leans against the counter, and hands Aaron a fresh beer, slides another across the counter to Ricky. Ricky nods in thanks, twisting the top off and taking a drink. It’s icy cold and just right. He sets the bottle down. “You guys come up last night?” he asks. Eric nods.

 

“Had to get the boat out. We were late getting her ready this year. Had to have her taken out of dry dock, and checked over. Only got her back in the water last night. She’s all ready for us though,” he explains grinning and bouncing a little in his seat. Ricky nods.

 

“I thought there’d be more people here? I was surprised when I only saw the one truck,” he says. Aaron laughs.

 

“Sometimes we like to keep things low-key,” he waves a butcher knife through the air as he says it, making a downward motion with his hand. Eric laughs.

 

“He means we didn’t feel like denying all the kiddies on the team beer, or listening to the girls giggling and talking about boys, while the boys pretend not to notice the girls running around in bikinis instead of their usual competition suits,” Eric says, hopping off his stool and going to raid the cabinet for chips. Ricky laughs.

 

“I remember those days. What a treat it always was to get to see the occasional bared midriff!” he says shaking his head. Aaron rolls his eyes.

 

“He makes it sound like he doesn’t notice a pretty girl just as readily as the rest of the guys on the team do!” he teases. Eric nearly cackles with laughter, his smile huge on his face and his eyes lighting up with mirth as he returns with a big bag of Doritos and some napkins.

“I never said I didn’t notice! I just don’t bother with all that nonsense of pretending like I don’t. Compliment a girl on her body in a non-sleazy way, you’ll get much further with her than stumbling around pretending not to look and blushing when the girl tries to talk to you!” he responds climbing back onto his stool. Ricky shakes his head laughing at them both.

 

“Can’t really blame the guys though. For trying to sneak a beer, I mean. Out here no one would notice. No one would see and the team wouldn’t tattle. It’s like their only chance to get a hold of some alcohol without getting busted!” Ricky defends. Again Aaron rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah well they’re not the ones who would get arrested for providing alcohol to someone who’s underage!” he reasons. He cuts the sandwiches in half and loads them on a large plate.

 

“True!” Ricky agrees. He thinks a moment. “Hey! You guys gave me beer when I was only 20!” he argues. Eric laughs, reaching out to ruffle Ricky’s hair. Ricky ducks away, stumbling off his stool, and smacking at Eric’s reaching hands.

“You,” Aaron explains pointing with the open top of his beer bottle, “were a special case! They go to the Olympics and help win a Gold fucking Medal and they can have as much beer as they can handle before they hit 21 too!” Ricky laughs, climbing back onto his seat.

 

“Aww, thanks! I feel so special now!” he dead pans. Eric groans shaking his head.

 

“Doesn’t matter anymore. You’re legal now. Practically an old man like us, Mr. Pro!” he teases. Ricky grins, blushing a little. The Arena deal had been a bit of a surprise, but he’d accepted it with open arms, joining the ranks of the gainfully sponsored swimming elite. He’d graduated in December, just a few months before, but had stayed on with the Longhorns.

 

“Foods done!” Aaron announces pushing the plate toward the two of them and reaching for the bag of Doritos. Three elite level swimmers, eating in the middle of the day… the sandwiches don’t last long. Leftovers is not a word any of them believe in. With the food gone, and the dishes dutifully washed (“I will not have ants in my kitchen!” Aaron says, voice making it an order) the three head down to the dock.

 

The boat is beautiful. Long and sleek, bright white, and freshly clean from a winter of being packed away. Eric sighs when he sees it sitting there in the water waiting for them.

 

“You guys ready for some wakeboarding?” he asks, grinning. He walks up the dock backward, flip-flops clapping against his feet and sunlight shining down on his head. Ricky shouts in excitement and dashes past him, Eric giving chase, racing with him to the boat. Aaron follows behind rolling his eyes, walking slowly, and lugging the cooler.

 

They take turns on the wakeboard. Eric and Ricky and Aaron taking turn after turn until they’re sore from all the tumbles into the churning water. They stop and eat dinner in the middle of the lake. Fruit salad, potato salad, and more sandwiches. With the food is gone, and the light starting to fade they go around for one more turn each on the board. While Ricky’s taking his last turn, and Aaron drives, Eric sits in the seat beside Aaron watching the youngest man in their little trio as he struggles to stay upright. Aaron looks away from his view of Ricky in the overhead mirror.

 

“Eric,” he says calling over the sound of the engine. He turns to look at the other man. Eric pulls his gaze from Ricky to look at Aaron. “Last chance,” Aaron says nodding to the back of the boat. Eric seems to consider it a minute before nodding. He takes one last pull from his water bottle, and stands from his seat. Aaron catches his wrist. “The sand bar?” he asks. Eric nods, taking a deep breath. He waits until they’re nearing said sand bar, before leaping off the back of the boat and tackling an unsuspecting Ricky down into the water.

 

They come up spluttering and laughing, watching Aaron getting further and further away. Ricky laughs, shoving at Eric in retaliation.

 

“What the hell was that for!?” he asks. Eric grins, shaking his head like a dog, and sending lake water flying in every direction. Ricky ducks away laughing.

 

“Pay-back!” he answers, grinning widely. Ricky rolls his eyes. He looks off into the distance, squinting in the late afternoon sun.

 

“Where’s Aaron going?” he wonders, reaching for the wakeboard. Eric shrugs.

 

“He’ll be back. He has to go round to come back. Follow me,” he says swimming toward the sand bar in the middle of the lake. Ricky follows climbing up onto the sand bar. They stand in the middle of the lake, their heads and shoulders out of the water. “The sand bar!” Eric presents with an arm flourish. “He has to go way down and turn around to pick us up, unless he wants to get the boat stuck,” he explains. Ricky nods, letting go of the wakeboard to run a hand through his hair. Eric grins at him.

 

“Having fun?” he asks. Ricky grins.

 

“Of course. You’ve got me like addicted to this place. I love coming out here!” he replies. Eric nods, turning a little solemn.

 

“I’m glad we have a few minutes… I wanted to ask you something,” he says. Ricky frowns, digging his toes into the sand and stepping closer to the shorter man.

 

“You can talk to me, man,” he offers. Eric smiles at him a small hesitant smile.

 

“Ever since I got sick, I’ve been trying to live my life to the fullest. I don’t put things off. I don’t wait to get the things I want or do the things I like. You know?” he asks. Ricky nods, frowning. He doesn’t like to remember Eric being sick. Doesn’t like to recall being told with the rest of the Olympic team, as if they weren’t teammates, weren’t friends. Doesn’t like remembering seeing Eric in so much pain, so sick from the radiation therapy. “I need some advice,” Eric continues. Ricky’s arms fold over his life vest, and he nods, all ears. “Well you see… I like someone. I think I’m a little bit in love with them, and I’m crazy attracted. But I’m not sure how to go about telling them.” Ricky breathes in quickly a little shocked.

 

“And you want to know how to approach the situation?” he asks. Eric nods, shifting on his feet, shuffling a little bit closer. “Well have they shown any signs of being attracted to you?” he questions. Eric shrugs, stepping closer, his eyes serious and fixed on Ricky’s. Ricky feels his mouth go a little bit dry, suddenly noticing just how Eric’s eyes are more hazel than brown sometimes, especially out here in the lake with the spring sun shining down on them and reflecting off the water. He swallows thickly, and Eric smiles.

 

“Perhaps a bit. Seems to be, but they haven’t ever said anything to me,” his eyes are knowing and Ricky forces himself to look down. Which in the grand scheme of things doesn’t really do much to calm his sudden attraction to the older man. Because there, presented to him in tan skin, firm muscle, and warm sunlight is Eric upper chest. His shoulders, and clavicle, neck, pecks, and upper arms. Ricky gulps.

 

“Well I think you should tell them then,” he says. “Just go for it,” he suggests. Eric steps even closer.

 

“Just go for it?” he asks, speaking softly. Ricky looks up nodding. “Okay,” Eric says. “I can do that,” he whispers.

 

He kisses Ricky with closed lips, pressing his mouth to Ricky’s. It’s a soft kiss, chaste, not sexual, or passionate; just warm and affectionate. Ricky gasps, opening to the kiss and pressing forward. Eric smiles, opening his own mouth, and kissing Ricky deeper. His tongue pushes forward to touch Ricky’s. He tilts his head, pressing close, his hands, going to rest on Ricky’s shoulders. He pulls a little, and Ricky’s arms slide up to pull Eric’s slimmer body closer into his own. He deepens the kiss this time, turning the kiss into something more. He groans, sucking at Eric’s mouth, and letting one hand slide up Eric’s back to thread through his short blond hair. His fingers graze the shell of Eric’s ear and he breaks the kiss to gasp. Ricky blinks at him.

 

“Did that just happen?” he whispers. Eric pants against his mouth, wanting a bit desperately to kiss him again.

 

“Yes. Are you okay with that?” he asks. Ricky takes the time to think it through quickly before nodding. Eric’s smile is blinding. “Can I do it again?” he asks. Ricky doesn’t bother answering. He just pulls Eric in to another kiss, one hand sliding down to tug Eric’s hips into his own. He gasps at the feel of Eric’s erection pressing into his own hip. He can’t believe this is really happening. He pants for air, his hands sliding down Eric’s back to rest on those narrow hips, nails digging in where baggy swim trunks hang low. He leans his forehead against Eric’s.

 

“What are we doing?” he asks. Eric smiles, showing even white teeth.

 

“Making out,” Eric replies laughing a little. The sound of the engine returning has Ricky trying to pull away. But Eric holds him in place. “Stop. Don’t freak out!” he orders. Ricky nods, and stays still. Aaron pulls the boat to a stop 20 feet to their right and cuts the engine. He takes his sunglasses off and waves to them.

 

“Come on, guys!” he calls. “We’re losing daylight. I want to get the boat secure before sunset!” Eric sighs and lets go of Ricky, pulling his hands back. He dives to their left to reach the wakeboard where it had drifted slowly away and then starts swimming for the boat. Ricky takes a moment to compose himself before swimming after him. He climbs up the ladder on the back of the boat and turning, takes the wakeboard from Eric, storing it behind the rear seat. When he turns back around Aaron has Eric in his arms, their mouths pressed together. Ricky freezes, his jaw dropping in shock, and arousal. Aaron smirks breaking the kiss.

 

“Mmm. Lake water and Ricky B… great combo, Eric,” he teases. Eric turns red, and pulls away plopping down in the driver’s seat.

 

“Sit down, Peirsol!” he orders starting up the engine. Aaron sits down laughing. Eric looks up into the mirror, where Ricky’s reflection shows him still standing there in obvious shock. Eric turns in his seat to smile reassuringly at the younger man. “Sit down, Ricky,” he says gently. Ricky sits without thought watching the back of Eric’s head, like he can somehow read his thoughts if he stares hard enough. When they reach the boat house, Ricky climbs out onto the dock, without having said anything. He watches Aaron and Eric shut down the boat, locking it up, and tying it to the dock just as the sun goes down behind the trees ringing the lake. He takes the nearly empty cooler when it’s handed to them, and follows a laughing Eric and Aaron up to the dark house. He’s confused. He’s really _really_ confused. Eric had said he liked him, hadn’t he? That he thought he might be falling in love? The mere notion was overwhelming, but it was so tempting. Eric was amazing. He was beautiful, and dedicated, and crazy smart. He was a genuinely great guy. Which is why Ricky was confused. Why had Eric kissed him and then kissed Aaron? What in the hell was going on here? He watches Aaron unlock the door and step inside the pitch black house, Eric stepping in behind him. Ricky sighs, rubbing at his chin scruff, and steps up into the house.

 

He gasps in surprise as he is pushed roughly up against the wall next to the open door, a mouth descending on his. A tongue invades his mouth, hard and insistent. Teeth nip at his lip, and he gets hard almost immediately. Hands tug at the top of his swim trunks, pushing the wet material down to grip his bare hips, skin to skin. There’s a thigh between his, pressing hard to his erection. The cooler drops from his suddenly slack fingers, clattering to the floor, and flying open. Melted ice water splashes on Ricky’s toes, made bare by his sandals, but he doesn’t care. His hands instead, suddenly freed, go up to Eric’s shoulders to tug the smaller man closer. But Eric’s shoulders aren’t where they’re supposed to be. He grunts in shock when the reality hits him. Eric is smaller than him. The man kissing him is not. He pulls away gasping for air, his body going tense with shock. The body in front of him steps back, and the sparse light of the setting sun lights up Aaron’s grinning face.

 

“Hey, Ricky,” Aaron says wiping at his mouth. Eric steps up behind him, grinning widely and Ricky not knowing quite how to react, slumps down to sit in the puddle of melted ice pooled on the floor.

 

“Fuck!” he whispers to himself.

 

 

The two of them team up, and Ricky is starting to suspect they do that a lot more than he’s ever realized before, to get him up off the floor and into the den. They push him to sit on the leather couch in the room which has intentionally been transformed into a game room of sorts. Eric hops up onto the edge of the pool table across from the couch, swinging long tan legs under him. It’s stuff like that that makes him look and seem so much younger than he really is. Blond hair and big brown eyes, and a smile so huge, natural, and easy to form, that it makes him seem almost too good to be true. It’s easy to find yourself falling a little bit in love with Eric. Ricky knows he’s not the only one who has. Most of the team, male, female, gay and straight are all just a touch in love with Eric Shanteau. But Ricky would like to think that not everyone had been charmed into a special weekend away quite like this. Or at least he really _really_ hopes not. Aaron plops down beside Ricky on the couch holding out another open beer. Ricky accepts it and swallows half the bottle in one long pull before lowering it to his lap, slowly picking at the label. They sit in silence until Ricky speaks.

 

“Plying me with alcohol is not going to get me to comply with whatever it is you two think is going to happen tonight,” he says softly, unable to look either of them in the face. Aaron laughs.

 

“What do you think we have planned exactly? What do you think this is?” Aaron asks. He turns on the couch, until his back is pressed to the arm, his left leg pulled up onto the couch between them. Ricky falls silent, pulling at the label until it comes free in one big piece. He raises the bottle to his lips, finishing it in just one more drink. Aaron reaches forward with his foot to nudge him on the thigh with his toe. “Ricky?” he prompts.

 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?” Ricky asks, turning to look at Aaron, feeling petulant. Eric sighs, drawing Ricky’s gaze.

 

“We’re not trying to pressure you into anything. We haven’t lied,” Eric says shrugging his shoulders.

 

“You have lied by omission. You’ve manipulated me, Eric, and I don’t appreciate it!” Ricky snaps making Eric frown.

 

“That was never our intention! We wanted to spend time with you. To talk to you. To see if this could work,” Eric explains.

 

“See if _what_ could work?” Ricky asks in exasperation.

 

“The three of us,” Aaron answers. “The three of us together.” Ricky leans forward, setting the bottle on the floor and resting his face in his hands, elbows braced on his knees. He sighs, running his hands up into his own hair, now almost dry from being out of the water for so long.

 

“How in the hell would that even work?” Ricky asks. He looks at Eric in confusion. “You said you were falling in love. Was that even about me? Or did you just want me to think it was about me so I’d let you kiss me?” he asks. Eric smiles.

 

“It was about you,” he says. “I’d never lie about that, Ricky!”

 

“Then what about Aaron?” he asks. “How can you be falling for me, but still be… whatever you are with him?” Ricky asks. Eric sighs.

 

“It’s just like what I said in the water, Ricky. I don’t take a day of my life for granted. I don’t waste time, or put off going for what I want. I don’t deny myself something I really need or desire. I don’t play games, and I certainly don’t lie to myself. I am 100% in love with and dedicated to Aaron. He knows and understands that. He loves me. But I am, at least a little bit, in love with you.” Eric hops down off the pool table, and steps toward Ricky. Ricky swallows against the lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly going dry. Eric stops in the middle of the space previously separating him. “This is your choice, Ricky. We can stay friends; that will never change. You can go upstairs and sleep in the spare room and tomorrow we can all act like none of this happened. Or you can give this a shot. But if you take option two, well… Aaron’s part of the deal.” Eric turns to look at Aaron, and Ricky follows suit.

 

“What about you? What do you think of all of this?” he asks. Aaron smiles at him a little.

 

“It’s Eric!” he says, his smile going big and beautiful. He looks at Eric and his whole face lights up in a way it rarely ever does. He looks back at Ricky, his face almost earnest. “He’s alive, Ricky. We almost lost him! We could have lost him forever! And we didn’t! He’s alive and he loves me as much as I love him. How could I ever be selfish enough to say ‘No, you can only love me!’?” he asks, turning to look at Ricky. “He loves you, Ricky, and it’s easy to see why! You’re smart and dedicated, funny, and caring. You treat everyone you meet like they’re a long lost friend. You’re easy to love, Ricky.”

 

“So you’re doing this for Eric?” Ricky asks. Eric shuffles his feet, rubbing the bare soles against the plush carpeting. Ricky looks away from him, too distracted by all that tan skin and taut muscle on display. He looks at Aaron whose face has turned contemplative as he stares down into his half drunk beer bottle.

  
“No. Not just for Eric…” he says slowly. He smiles a little, a blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. “It’s like I said, Ricky. You’re easy to love.”

 

Ricky looks at his own fingers, tangling them together where they dangle between his knees. He doesn’t know what to do. What to think. He sighs.

 

“I’m going up to bed. I’m not saying no, but I just need to think, ok?” he asks. Eric nods, folding his arms across his chest, his face closing off. Ricky climbs to his feel. “I’ll see you guys in the morning?” Ricky asks. Aaron nods.

 

“Sleep well, Ricky,” he offers climbing to his feet too, and walking over to Eric. Ricky turns away, not wanting to see them hug or kiss or whatever it is they’re about to do. He needs to think. He walks from the room, heading upstairs without once looking back.

 

Once on the second floor he takes a deep breath and heads for the shower to wash off the sand and the muck of the lake. He strips out of his wet swim trunks, ringing them out in the sink, and hanging them over a towel rack to dry. He steps into the shower, letting the hot water beat down over him. That’s where Ricky starts to think. He goes over all of the options. He considers how he feels about Eric, about Aaron, about what it would be like to be with them. He imagines being with Eric and starts to get hard. He braces his forearm against the wall, letting the hot water beat down on his back and neck. Sighing he reaches down to grip his erection. He’s seen Eric, really seen him without a suit on, without a towel, without anything. He remembers and his dick gets harder and hotter, expanding in his grip. He bites his lip, rubbing down the length as a fantasy takes over. He imagines kissing Eric, licking down his chest toward his bellybutton. He imagines that Eric tastes amazing. In his fantasy Eric’s body isn’t tainted by the lake water. It’s clean and masculine, and delicious.

 

But, it suddenly strikes him: this wouldn’t be just about him and Eric. Abruptly the fantasy in his mind changes and Aaron is there too. He’s behind Ricky, kissing across his shoulders, licking the tattoo on his right shoulder blade, and biting at the back of his neck. He can almost feel Aaron’s big hands gripping his hips, and he feels himself get harder. His hand moves faster as images of the three of them build in his head. With a choked grunt he comes, spraying the shower wall, and biting his fist to keep quiet. He pants for air as the water temperature begins to cool. He sighs, rinsing off himself and the wall, and shutting the water off. He steps out of the tub, reaching for a towel to scrub at his hair. He drapes the towel around his neck and shoulders, and grabs a second to wrap around his waist. That’s when the reality of the situation strikes him. His still wet suit is all he has with him. Not just all he has with him in the bathroom, but on the entire floor. His bag containing his clothes and other belongings is still sitting on the floor by the front door where he’d dropped it earlier that day.

 

Ricky groans, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.

 

“Fuckity fuck fuck!” Ricky mutters whipping the towel off of his shoulders. Sighing, he uses it to dry off his feet and legs, his arms, and back. Then standing, he secures the towel around his waist tighter, and eases open the door. The floor is quiet, all the bedroom doors standing open, interiors dark. Ricky steps outside, moving quietly and slowly down the hallway. Listening carefully he hears nothing and starts down the stairs. It’s when he reaches his bag still sitting where he dropped by the front door that he hears it. One long low moan followed by a high whine. Startled, Ricky loses his grip on the bag and it thumps slowly back to the floor. Standing again, and drawn to the sound against his own conscious will, he ventures closer. The door to the den still stands open as he had left it.

 

Standing in the dark hallway, Ricky peeks carefully into the room. He bites his own hand to keep from gasping. Eric’s back on the pool table, but this time he’s sitting on the edge of the table naked. Aaron stands in front of him, equally unclothed. Eric is beautiful. His neck stretched back, body flushed with arousal. He’s making a small pained moaning sound with every inhale and exhale that makes Ricky’s dick hard again. Aaron’s bent over him, mouth fixed to one of Eric’s nipples, chewing a little, his hands gripping Eric’s erection and squeezing. Ricky feels his mouth go dry, and he’s suddenly so hard he can barely stand it. Eric groans sitting up a little, his hands sliding up Aaron’s shoulders to the back of his head.

 

“Fuck me,” Eric pleads. “Please, Aar, God please, I need you too!” He sounds pained. Aaron’s hands leave Eric’s erection, and Ricky’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head at the sight. Eric’s… big. Jesus Christ he’s fucking huge. It’s long and thick and beautiful, and Ricky suddenly desperately wants it in his mouth. He’d known Eric was larger than average, but he’d never seen it hard before. “Please!?” Eric begs again. Aaron laughs a little.

 

“Now, now, calm down! You know that’s for Ricky. It’s all you’ve been talking about for weeks, the promise of having him pounding into you. All that want isn’t for me! It’s for him. You’ll just have to be patient,” Aaron teases, leaning forward to nip at Eric’s neck. Eric whines again, his arms and legs pulling Aaron into the V of his thighs, pulling them groin to groin and chest to chest. He hugs Aaron tightly, almost clinging to him. He buries his face in Aaron’s shoulder, his hands gripping Aaron’s back and shoulder.

 

“It’s no use waiting, Aaron! You saw his face,” he says softly. “He wants nothing to do with this!” Aaron sighs, his touch turning comforting.

 

“You don’t know that. You _can’t_ know that. He didn’t say no. He made a point of saying he needed time to think. Don’t start making his decisions for him.” Aaron was being completely reasonable, making perfect sense, but Eric shakes his head, sighing and pulling him in closer.

 

“We’re both in love with him… what else matters really? As long as he loves us back... or is at least willing to see if he can,” Eric whispers. Aaron squeezes him tighter, one hand going to the back of Eric’s head, his fingers threading through the blond locks.

 

“You need to be positive. You need to stay optimistic. If it’s meant to happen it will!” Aaron says. Eric nods, pulling his head out of Aaron’s neck. He leans back, loosening his hold on Aaron’s shoulders and rubbing at the top of his head. He sighs taking a deep breath.

 

“Right. Positive. I can do that. But in the meantime, will you please fuck me. I’m going to die if I don’t get fucked tonight,” Eric threatens. Aaron laughs in response.

 

“Don’t be melodramatic! You won’t die from lack of sex. If that was so we’d have all keeled over dead at the last Olympic Games. You can hold out for Ricky, it won’t be too much longer.”

 

“How can you be so sure? How do you know he’ll come around?” Eric asks, eager for an answer. Aaron grins at him.

  
“Oh I think the fact that he’s been watching us for the last 10 minutes or so quite clearly shows his interest,” Aaron says, looking over his shoulder to smile right at Ricky. Ricky feels his heart jump in his chest, and visibly startles. Eric’s head whips around to look at the doorway and he sits up a little straighter on the edge of the pool table.

 

“Ricky?” he asks. “Come to join the party?” He looks cocky, a smirk spreading across his face. But Ricky knows him better than that. He smiles in reply, deciding to go with his gut. He knows Eric and he knows Aaron. He’s already established that he’s a little bit in love with Eric, and Aaron… well he’s Aaron. Aaron Peirsol a fucking swimming legend. Half California surfer dude, half Texan swim team overlord. If Ricky is being honest with himself, and he’s kind of _had_ to be today, he would have to admit he’s always wanted Aaron a little bit and never ever thought he had a chance in hell. Aaron didn’t read like the gay guy on the swim team. And Ricky knows how to spot _that guy_. He’s tried really hard not to ever be _that guy_.

 

These guys are his friends, his teammates, and if not his equals, then at least what he aspires to be in a few years. They’re clearly not trying to fuck him over, and well Ricky doesn’t want to say no. He doesn’t want to turn around and go back to his room all alone. Or wake up tomorrow and pretend that none of this happened. So instead he walks slowly but assuredly into the room. Eric’s eyes light up a little, and Aaron’s expression turns approving. “Coming in to play?” Eric asks. Ricky shakes his head.

 

“Stop it, Shanteau,” he says quietly. “Stop trying to make this into nothing when it definitely is something,” Eric takes a deep breath the smirk sliding off his face. Aaron turns to face Ricky, hopping up onto the table beside Eric, sliding one arm around the smaller mans waist.

 

“Talk to us, Ricky,” he says smiling. Ricky walks forward, fighting to keep his eyes on their faces, and not on _other_ parts of their anatomies.

 

“Ground rules,” he says simply. Both of them nod. “I’m not a toy, brought into an established relationship to spice things up. I’m not a sometimes part of this relationship. I’ll be an equal or I won’t be here at all,” he explains. Aaron and Eric both nod. “I’m not saying I don’t want you guys to be together when I’m not around, but I don’t want to feel like I’m intruding. I don’t want to feel like an outsider.”

 

“We’re asking you to become a part of this, not to be a visitor,” Aaron explains. Ricky nods stepping closer, until he’s less than a foot away from the two of them.

 

“Then I want to give this a shot. I care about you both. I’m attracted to you both. Why don’t we give it a go?” he says. Eric’s smile is huge and blinding and make’s Ricky’s heart stutter in his chest. He turns and looks at Aaron. “This time, I want to kiss you _knowing_ it’s you,” Ricky whispers. Aaron’s smile is wide as he lets go of Eric, hopping down off the pool table and stepping up to Ricky.

 

Aaron tugs Ricky close against his body, pulling him in and lowering his mouth to Ricky’s. Aaron takes his mouth with aggression and determination. He wastes no time pressing his tongue in to tangle with Ricky’s and the younger man moans in appreciation, sliding his arms around the taller man’s back, and clinging to him with a desperation that surprises even himself.  Aaron’s hands slide down his back, pulling his hips in against Aaron’s where his erection is hanging full and hard. Ricky pulls back gasping, and fighting to catch his breath. He presses his forehead to Aaron’s and grins.

 

“Hi,” he whispers. Aaron rolls his eyes.

 

“Hi,” he replies.

 

“We’ll just pretend that was our first kiss ok?” Ricky asks. Aaron chuckles and nods.

 

“Ok, deal. Now will you do be a favor?” he asks. Ricky’s smile gets wider in response. “Fuck Eric for me! He’s a bit desperate for it, and well… he’s been waiting a long time for you,” Aaron teases. Eric lets out a whoop of laughter nearly falling backwards onto the pool table in hysterics. Ricky looks at him in amusement than turns back to Aaron.

 

“Ok!” he says leaning up to peck Aaron on the lips before turning to grin wolfishly at Eric. It takes only seconds for him to climb up into Eric’s lap, perching on the side of the pool table. Reaching behind the smaller man, he pushes at the balls scattered across the pool table. He sends them flying in different directions with one sweep of his arm. Then pressing against Eric’s chest, sends him backward to lay flat on the table. He grins up at Ricky, who kneels over his stomach, hands braced on either side of Eric’s head.

 

“Now what?” Eric asks with a chuckle. Ricky leans down over Eric’s body spread out under him, and presses his mouth to Eric’s.

 

“Now? I get to ravish you,” he teases, breaking the kiss, and making Eric laugh. Aaron laughs too and tugs the towel out from between them and off from around Ricky’s waist.

 

Ricky presses his mouth to Eric’s, sucking on Eric’s tongue, and grinding his hips down against him. Eric groans, hands coming up to rest on Ricky’s hips, and the back of his neck respectively. Ricky rocks his hips groaning. He pulls his mouth away.

  
“Can I fuck you? I really want to fuck you!” he whispers. Eric grins.

 

“Yeah, you can fuck me,” Eric whispers. Ricky sits back. He turns to look at Aaron, hovering at the side of the table like he didn’t know quite where he fit. Ricky reaches out for him and Aaron steps closer, taking Ricky’s hand in his own. Ricky pulls him close pressing his mouth to Aaron’s in a heated kiss.

 

“When I’m done with him, I want you to fuck me while he watches,” Ricky whispers. Eric laughs underneath him.

 

“I’ll do more than just watch. I’ll help him hold you down!” Eric promises. He sits up, tugging Ricky down onto the table and rolling over to sit across his hips. Ricky groans, reaching up to tug Eric down against him. He takes Eric’s mouth, his hands going down to grip Eric’s ass and pull his hips in closer. Eric gasps against his mouth, lets one hand slide into Ricky’s hair. Ricky waits until he has Eric rock hard and hips swaying distractedly against his own. That’s when he makes his move. He flips them over so that Eric is on his back under him, pool balls scattering in their wake. Eric clutches at him making a sort of achy desperate sound into his mouth. Ricky twists them around so they’re lying lengthwise across the table. His hands slide down Eric’s hips, to his thighs, pulling them up and apart to cradle his own. He thanks God in that moment that Eric is so damn flexible. Eric’s mouth sucks at his, his teeth tugging at Ricky’s bottom lip.

 

Finally Ricky can’t take anymore. He breaks the kiss gasping and sits up on his knees. He reaches for Eric’s knees, pulling his hips up into his lap, and reaches down to trace Eric’s asshole with a fingertip. Eric pants up at him, eyes wide, and shining. Aaron’s there a second later handing over an unwrapped condom and a bottle of lube. Ricky grins at him and turns back to Eric. He slides the condom down over his own straining erection and pours lube into his hand. He’s using too much, but he doesn’t care. He hasn’t done this in a really long time, and the last thing he wants is to not use enough. Eric’s hands turn grabby and urgent the longer Ricky takes and he’s soon gripping the long sides of the pool table to keep himself from clawing at Ricky’s back. Ricky rubs the pad of his finger along Eric’s prostate and presses. He watches Eric’s hips jump, his mouth opening in a shout of pleasure. Ricky pulls his hand away, smirking a little at the flush spreading across Eric’s chest, at the way his shoulders heave with each breath, at the sweat beading on his throat and temples. He readjusts Eric’s hips in his lap, spreading his own legs wider, and pulling him closer. With one hand he guides himself inside, pressing his hips forward.

 

The cry Eric lets out sounds almost anguished, but it’s pure pleasure. He tightens down around Ricky, who presses slow and steady, stopping deep inside. His eyes are squeezed shut with pleasure. He leans over Eric, bracing one hand on the felt table beside Eric’s head, the other tightening on Eric’s hip hard enough to bruise.

 

“Fuck,” Ricky whispers, sweaty bangs of dark hair hanging in his eyes. He grins down at Eric, who blinks open brown eyes to look up at him. Eric groans, flexing his hips and causing Ricky to shift inside of him.

 

“Ricky,” Eric whispers, and there is a sort of pleading tone in his voice that makes Ricky’s dick harden just a touch more. He tightens his hold on Eric’s thigh. “Please, Ricky? Please?” Eric pleads hands giving in to come up and grip Ricky’s shoulders. He grips the firm muscular arms tightly but not so tight as to leave a mark. “I want it,” Eric groans, face suddenly grimly determined. Ricky takes a deep breath, bracing his feet against the end of the table behind him. Digging his toes into the green felt, he spreads his legs, and starts to thrust.

 

He moves in long, deep, steady thrusts, rocking Eric’s body with each push and pull. Eric cries out under him, hands gripping the sides of the table, hips flexing with each move of Ricky’s, countering their give and take and meeting him stroke for stroke. His back bows off the pool table when Ricky lands the perfect angle, one hand coming up to comb through his own hair with want. He flushes red all over with arousal, muscles straining and moving with each motion. He’s the hottest thing Ricky’s ever seen, and he’s completely sure that seeing Eric react so vocally and physically would have him coming in mere minutes, whether or not he was doing the fucking. Ricky holds out until Eric’s body goes taunt and he comes all over his stomach, without having his dick touched, but not much longer. It’s two maybe three thrusts later, that he pushes deep and freezes, coming inside of Eric’s ass and emptying into the condom. He pulls free, gasping for air, and clutching at Eric’s body with greedy hands. He kneels there, mouth lazily pressed to Eric’s trying to catch his breath.

 

His only notice of what is about to happen is the slight widening of Eric’s eyes and the small smirk he can’t quite conceal on his face. Then Ricky’s got arms wrapped around his middle, and he’s being hauled off the table and into strong arms. Ricky lets out a startled yell, laughing when he feels Aaron’s body pressed all along his back.

 

“Aaron!” he says in confusion.

 

“You said you wanted me to fuck you!” Aaron growls, biting at his neck, holding him close, and walking him to the couch. Ricky finds himself being folded over the back of the couch, fingers slick with cool lube sliding inside of his ass. He groans, crying out and going limp against the leather of the couch cushions.

 

“Fuck!” he shouts when Aaron hits his prostate dead on. Aaron laughs into his shoulder, pulling out his fingers, and presses his dick into Ricky, pushing deep.

 

It’s fast, and he’s not quite ready, but it doesn’t hurt. It burns a little, but that fades with the second thrust. Aaron’s good, his hips are strong and they push just right, hitting deep, and making Ricky’s dick harden once more. Aaron reaches around stripping off the used condom, and fisting Ricky’s erection in one big hand. Ricky cries out, pushing himself up off the back of the couch to stand up, hands braced against the couch frame. Aaron wraps his free arm around his chest, holding him close, back pressed to Aaron’s chest. He thrusts again, more shallowly at this angle, but Ricky doesn’t care. He cries out again, reaching back behind himself. He cranes his head around to the side and Aaron captures his mouth, his tongue tangling with Ricky’s.

 

It’s so good, and Ricky can’t believe how fast he finds himself getting close to coming. He grunts, hands going back to yank Aaron’s hips in harder. He wants to come. He needs to come! Aaron lets go of his erection, hands pulling Ricky’s around to his front. He plants Ricky’s hands low on the seat back, bending him over again, and gripping his hips to thrust more forcefully. Ricky moans, feeling his body being rocked with each pounding thrust. He hears Aaron then, starting to grunt and groan behind him. Eric’s suddenly there, kneeling on the couch in front of him, tipping his head back to kiss him, one hand going down to grip Ricky’s erection.

 

One more hard thrust behind him, and a tight squeeze around his dick from Eric, and Ricky’s coming, crying out their names one after the other, tightening around Aaron’s erection. Aaron groans pressing deep, and staying there. He leans against Ricky, the younger man’s body supporting both of their weights. He sighs, pressing a kiss to the Olympic rings tattooed on Ricky’s shoulder.

 

“I love you,” Aaron whispers, mouth sliding up to kiss the shell of Ricky’s ear. For a second he assumes the words are meant for Eric, but Aaron’s hands tighten briefly on his waist, and he kisses Ricky’s ear again. “You,” Aaron says, sincerely. Ricky pulls his head up off of Eric’s shoulder to look behind him. Aaron’s eyes are fixed on his face.

 

“I love you too, both of you,” Ricky whispers. He looks back at Eric, pulling both men closer. “Both of you. I do!” he swears.

 

 

 

They’re stretched out on the floor of the den, blankets and throw pillows piled around them and a fire going in the fireplace. It’s late April in Texas, warm enough for a day on the lake, but still cold enough at night to warrant a fire to take off the chill. Ricky is curled up against Aaron, resting his head over Aaron’s heart. Eric sits behind him a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, tracing fingers up and down Ricky’s back. His finger tips graze the dips of Ricky’s spine, follow the lines of hard won muscles, and scratch along the five rings tattooed on his upper right shoulder.

 

“Talk to me,” Ricky sighs, closing his eyes and fighting back a yawn. Aaron chuckles, the sound rumbling in Ricky’s ear.

 

“About what?” he asks. Ricky grins.

 

“Tell me how you guys got together,” he answers. Eric laughs this time.

 

“How did we start fucking, or how did we get _together_ together?” he asks. Ricky’s grin doubles.

 

“Both!” he orders. Eric smiles, letting his hands dip down Ricky’s back to the perfect swell of his ass. The boy sure has a good booty for a swimmer.

 

“We started fucking at 2007 LC Worlds,” he says, digging his hands in and making Ricky moan. “I came in 4th in the 200m Breast. He… comforted me,” he sighs a little wistfully as he says it and Aaron laughs.

 

“More like I found him in the hotel bar, trying to convince the guy he was over 18 and therefore old enough to drink. He’d left his passport in his room,” Aaron says. Eric grins.

 

“He didn’t believe me! Thought I was some American kid who’d snuck away from his parents. Over walks Aaron, a whole 3 months older than me, and he gets served like it’s nothing! I was so mad that I yelled at him. Here he was with a gold and a silver, and I’d come in 4th. I was the one who needed a drink and I couldn’t get one. He walks up and gets served right away. Guy didn’t even ask for ID,” Eric shakes his head, digging his knuckles into Ricky’s spine making him groan again and shift under the pressure. Eric moves to straddle Ricky’s knees to get a better angle. “He ended up taking me upstairs to his room to talk me out of my funk, promising to order a six pack to be brought up. Said he’d share it with me. Ended up fucking me instead. Which in the end was probably a much better idea. I couldn’t tolerate alcohol even back then!” Aaron chuckles.

 

“He was so pitiful, Ricky,” he says, letting his own hand wander across Ricky’s back. “He thought it was the end of the world that he hadn’t won a medal.”

 

“Like you would know. You were born for Back. It took some of us longer to figure out where we belonged.” Aaron rolls his eyes.

 

“Old argument?” Ricky asks, opening his eyes and looking up at Aaron. Aaron smirks in response.

 

“You’ll get tired of it I’m sure!” he replies with a chuckle. Ricky laughs, putting his head back down.

 

“I look forward to it,” he says smiling.

 

“Anyway!” Eric says pointedly, interrupting them. “He took me up to his room, gave me half a beer, got me to spill my guts to him, and then took me to bed and fucked the hell out of me!” Eric explains.

 

“He needed it! To be honest, the half a beer made him sleepy, so I was trying to put him to bed for the night, when he yanked me down and kissed me. Didn’t take much after that. You’ve kissed him. One little bit of tongue and you want to jump his bones!” Aaron says in his own defense. Ricky laughs.

 

“And you were together after that?” he asks. Aaron shrugs.

 

“We were regular bed buddies after that. Nothing serious. He dated girls and a few guys. I dated mostly girls. Every once in a while we’d end up in bed together. It was great for stress relief. Good to go to someone who knew what you did for a living, what it meant, and understood. It didn’t hurt that is dick is kind of addicting!” Ricky and Eric both burst out laughing. “What? It is! You haven’t tasted that thing yet, Ricky! You’ll come to understand!” he warns. Ricky laughs.

 

“Oh, good idea,” he says trying to turn over. Eric laughs pushing him back down on his stomach.

 

“Not now! I can’t get it up again for at least a half hour!” he replies. Ricky goes limp again snuggling back into Aaron’s side. Eric resumes rubbing his back, gentler this time. 

 

“What happened to change things?” Ricky asks. Eric’s hands slow to a crawl on his back, before stopping just over his kidneys and sitting there. “Guys?” Ricky asks. He sits up a little, and Eric moves off his legs, letting him sit up to lean against the back of the couch. Eric curls in on himself, and Aaron’s staring at him with a pained look on his face. “Eric?” Ricky prompts. Eric sighs, scrubbing a hair through his short hair.

 

“Then Aaron found the lump,” Eric says looking at him with resolved eyes.

 

“You found it?” Ricky asks turning to look at the other man. Aaron nods.

 

“We were just messing around. It was two weeks before Trials. We were both stressed as fuck, and I came over to hang out. It had been a few months, and I noticed certain things seemed different. I told Eric. He went to the doctor the next day.” Aaron shrugs his shoulders.

 

“You knew at Trials?” Ricky asks, pulling his knees up to his chest. Aaron shook his head.

 

“Nah, I found out when everyone else did. He just kept telling me it was nothing that serious. He didn’t want me to screw up Trials.” Eric shrugs when Ricky looks at him in confusion.

 

“It’s why I didn’t tell any of you guys. I didn’t want anyone to know!” he pauses a minute before speaking. “We got together after the games. He came to see me in the hospital.” Eric smiles a little when he says it.

 

“I told him I didn’t care if he was sick, or grouchy from the pain, and being stuck out of the pool. That I had fallen for him, and I wanted to be with him. We’ve been together since then.” Aaron explains it nonchalantly. Ricky turns to look at Eric.

 

“And you really are ok now? You’d tell us right away if you weren’t?” he asks. Eric nods, looking him straight in the eyes.

 

“Of course!” he answers. “Aaron and I weren’t really together back then. This is different!” he promises. “I’m doing good. But you never know. It could come back. That’s a very real possibility, Ricky. But I have good doctors. They check me regularly, and the first thing I do when I get back is tell Aaron what the docs said. We would never exclude you from that!” Ricky nods, feeling tears prick his eyes. But he doesn’t let them fall, instead he reaches for Eric, pushing him down onto his back, and crawling on top of him. Eric smiles up at him from his place on the floor.

 

“I want you to be around for a very _very_ long time!” Ricky says almost angrily.

 

“I plan to be!” Eric replies, leaning up to pull Ricky’s head down to his for a kiss. Aaron stretches out beside Eric on the blankets, running a hand down Ricky’s back.

 

“He’s healthy, and thanks to you and me, pretty damn happy. Focus on that instead of what ifs!” he orders. Ricky nods, breaking the kiss. He scoots back, running his hands down Eric’s chest. He studies the lines of Eric’s body. He’s always wondered where the idea of a “swimmer’s build” came from. Swimmer’s come in all different shapes, as far as Ricky’s concerned. Eric for example is all wide shoulders, and slim tiny hips. His upper body is a perfect V, with strong pecks, ideal for breast stroke. Aaron’s body on the other hand is more rectangular, with strong arms and shoulders, and a weaker core. Aaron’s abs aren’t defined like Ricky’s are, it’s not necessary for the backstroke. Ricky, however, is shaped like a big block in comparison. He’s solid, with wide shoulders, and hips, good for cutting through the water in the free.

 

Ricky lets his hands wander down Eric’s body, stopping at his waist, where one hovers on the small vertical scar marring the smooth perfection of Eric’s skin. He sighs, feeling his throat constrict. Eric takes his hand pressing it to the scar he’d avoided looking at for over two years. It’s slightly raised, and perfectly straight.

 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Eric says quietly, putting one arm up behind his head. Ricky nods, staring down at the scar. His fingers trace it back and forth.

“That’s where they… took it out?” he asks. Eric nods. Ricky smiles in embarrassment. “I didn’t even notice it was gone,” he says blushing. Eric laughs. He takes Ricky’s hand again moving it down to press under his dick. His sack is there, pressing up between his legs. He shifts one leg out to the side and guides Ricky’s fingers down and in. Ricky’s forehead furrows in confusion. Eric laughs again.

 

“Implant. No one would be able to tell unless I told them. Pretty realistic huh?” he asks. Ricky nods. Aaron stays silent. He and Eric had already had this particular conversation.

 

Ricky leans forward pressing his forehead to Eric’s chest, his arms sliding down around Eric’s waist and hugging him tightly. Eric looks pained by the gesture, but Aaron knows it’s not physical. His hands go to Ricky’s back and head, petting him a little. Ricky’s mouth presses to Eric’s sternum, moving slowly down. He kisses down the scar, not missing a millimeter. Eric’s breath catches when Ricky reaches the base of his dick, sitting half-hard against his thigh. Ricky kisses over the length of it, watching it fill and expand. He rubs his cheek against Eric’s hip, his chin scruff making Eric squirm underneath him. Aaron laughs watching them.

 

“Oh, play nice, Ricky. He’s wanted your mouth on his dick for weeks now!” he says. Ricky laughs, and kisses the head, licking across the tip. Eric lets out a little grunt, closing his eyes, his hand going into Ricky’s hair, as the younger man takes him into his mouth. He lets out a sort of choked groan at the feel. Ricky wraps both hands around the length, and gives it a pulling squeeze. Eric’s long and thick and it curves beautifully in Ricky’s hands. He mouths the head, taking it into his mouth and sucking. He’s delicious and Ricky moans around it, making Eric’s hands tighten in his hair. Ricky sucks again, and Eric cries out, bucking up. Ricky adjusts to accept the thrust up into his mouth. Ricky pulls his mouth away licking his lips and catching his breath. He smiles up at Eric who picks his head up in confusion, sweat beading on his forehead and throat. His hair is sticking to his temples and he’s breath is coming in fast little pants for air.

 

“Ricky?” he pleads. Ricky grins turning to look at Aaron.

 

“Addicting,” he whispers. Aaron laughs nodding in agreement.

 

“Told you so!” he says. Eric lets out a little whine, and tugs at the too long hair on the back of Ricky’s head. Ricky laughs.

 

“Yeah, yeah! I’ll let you come, just let me get used to this. If I don’t take this slow my jaw’s going to ache for a week!” Eric laughs breathlessly one arm flopping up to rest over his eyes. He releases Ricky’s head, his free hand gripping the blanket under his body. Ricky smiles leaning back down to take Eric’s cock into his mouth his hands covering what won’t fit into his mouth. Ricky licks and sucks, using the occasional brush of teeth to make Eric squirm and cry out. Eventually Eric’s hands migrate back into Ricky’s hair, and Ricky finds himself increasing the suction, Eric’s moans and gasps increasing, his sack drawing up, and his hips shifting with tension. He explodes in Ricky’s mouth, scrambling at Ricky’s shoulders, and shouting his name, voice hoarse and strained. Ricky pulls back swallowing once and twice, licking up the last few drops and moving back up over Eric’s shuddering body to lie beside him on the blanket.

 

Aaron stretches out on Eric’s other side, propping his head up in one hand and resting the other in the center of Eric’s heaving chest. He watches Eric slowly recover his breath, sharing a smile with Ricky across the blond’s chest.

 

“See what I mean?” he asks. Ricky nods, curling up with his head on Eric’s chest, content to feel the rise and fall of it as Eric dozes between them.

 

“Very _very_ addicting,” Ricky whispers, smiling widely into Eric’s skin. Aaron chuckles, nodding in agreement.

 

“Yes,” he reaches his hand up to card through Ricky’s hair. Ricky closes his eyes in reaction, sighing and going limp. He’s hard, but he ignores his erection. When Aaron’s fingers release his hair and he pulls his hand away, Ricky reaches for it and snags it, locking their fingers together and resting their joined hands atop Eric’s stomach.

 

“Thank you for letting me join you,” Ricky whispers, opening his eyes and blinking in the fire light. Aaron leans closer pressing his mouth to Ricky’s in a soft kiss.

 

“Thank you for hearing us out. For being willing to even give it a try,” he whispers in reply.

 

“We’re going to have to leave this boathouse eventually. I’m not sure how this will all work when we do though,” Ricky says, still speaking quietly.

 

“We,” Eric says, startling them both, “will deal with that tomorrow. Tonight there are more orgasms to be had.” There is laughter in his voice and intent. Ricky and Aaron both laugh, Ricky sitting up and climbing over Eric’s body to straddle Aaron’s waist.

 

“There is one of us who has yet to have a dick up his ass,” Ricky teases. Aaron’s breath catches his throat.

 

“Oh? And you think you’re the one to do the job?” Aaron asks, voice challenging. Eric laughs.

 

“Stop pretending you aren’t a little desperate for it, Aaron! You’ve gone without for what almost three years now!” Eric says smiling. Aaron brushes red, and Ricky laughs.

 

“Oh I think I’m definitely the man for the job!” Ricky says, confidence shining in his voice. Aaron smirks, sitting up under Ricky, his arms curling around the younger man’s waist.

 

“We’ll just see about that…” Aaron whispers, taking Ricky’s mouth with his own. Ricky laughs into the kiss, shoving Aaron back down to lay flat on the floor.

 

“I think, I’m up for the challenge!” Ricky says bending down to bite at Aaron’s lips.

 

He was.

 

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
